Television signals delivered to viewers generally include the television programs themselves and commercial advertisements, which are typically inserted into breaks that occur regularly during broadcasts of the television programs. The commercial advertisements are typically created and stored separately from the programs. Then, at appropriate times during a broadcast, the commercial advertisements are spliced into the video feed so as to deliver the advertisements to viewers during program breaks. This provides flexibility for changing the commercial advertisements to be played during a program. Some commercials are inserted at the broadcast origination point by the TV network and others are inserted further downstream by the TV service distributor, such as the cable operator. For example, various different advertisements directed to local audiences may be inserted into a program that is broadcast over a much wider geographical area. As another example, different advertisements may be used during a rebroadcast of a program than when the program was originally broadcast. Thus, an important aspect of television delivery is program splicing and, more particularly, ad insertion.